Sora's Sensei
by ChromeT227
Summary: Aerith decided to have lessons with Sora to satisfy their sexual urges. SoraXAerith Straight Shota pairing and lemon. A sequel to "A Key To His Heart"


ChromeT227: Hello this is ChromeT227 with another SoraXAerith straight shota pairing. This story is a sequel to "A Key To His Heart". I felt like I had to finish this story right away because I would not have time to do it in the future due to school and video games. I am also planning to expand my fanfic writing by writing more straight shota fanfics for Pokemon and other anime because I feel like there aren't many good fanfics out there with a majority of them being yaoi or the protagonist being betrayed by his friends and becoming a dark, evil character. I personally have nothing against yaoi, but I feel like it is overdone and if there is one thing that I learned from PMs from the authors whose stories I complained about is to don't read it or bring what you want to read to life. So now let the story commence!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

-Aerith's apartment-

Sora and Aerith were both sitting on the couch, watching an old romance film in Aerith's apartment. The two brunettes began to date each other on a regular basis after Aerith found Sora wallowing in his own sadness around the town square in Traverse Town. She was shocked about his story of how he discovered his best friend betraying his trust by kissing the girl whom he practically saved the world for, only to have his heart shattered into pieces.

Aerith had always loved Sora due to his upbeat, optimistic and innocent personality that reminded Aerith of herself which was why she felt attracted to the young boy. She managed to show her feelings for Sora after they went out on a small date in an attempt to comfort Sora, an action that led to Sora discovering his own feelings for the older woman. Their confessions led to a night of passion, lust and love in which the two brunettes had passionate sex.

However, the two brunettes knew that they had to keep their relationship on a low profile due to their fear of their friends' reactions on their relationship for the age gap between them. Aerith snuggled close to Sora as the end credits appeared on the television screen with Sora falling asleep near the end of the film. Aerith put her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat as she stroked his chest with her index finger.

"Sora, it is time for your weekly lesson." Aerith lustfully whispered in Sora's ear, gently nibbling his earlobe.

The young boy's body slowly stirred before rising from its slumber as Sora opened his eyes, only to find Aerith staring at him with a lustful gaze on her face.

"Alright, Aerith." Sora let out a small yawn before Aerith dragged him towards her bedroom to begin his lesson.

Aerith's bedroom had a white paint scheme with the shades of the windows having a floral design with a large queen size bed placed in the middle of the room along with other pieces of furniture. Sora was placed on the bed before being enveloped into a passionate kiss by Aerith as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. Their tongues wrestled each other as Aerith slowly dominated Sora. If there was one thing Sora knew about Aerith is that she is the dominate lover in their relationship due to her experience and knowledge.

Aerith let go of Sora before she began to undress Sora slowly to savor the heat of the moment. Sora felt his shirt being flicked off his body as the cold air in the room traced around his tan chest. Aerith admired Sora's body, being considered perfection in her alluring, emerald eyes. Sora had muscle on his body, but not too much to distract her from how petite the boy's figure was and gave off an air of innocence that would fill Aerith with lust every time they had lovemaking sessions or sexual roleplay.

"These shorts will have to go, Shota-kun." Aerith whispered in his ear, gently nibbling the earlobe with her magenta colored lips as she pulled down Sora's shorts to reveal his dark red boxer briefs with a noticeable bulge sticking out through the fabric.

Aerith couldn't help, but drool at the sight of Sora being in his boxer briefs as it would add to Sora's innocence and she would sometimes wear a pair to tease Sora sexually.

"Now it is time for the first part of the lesson, foreplay." Aerith stated, pulling the garment off Sora to reveal his six inch penis along with his large testicles.

Sora blushed at her actions as Aerith was one of the few people who knew why Sora would often wear very baggy shorts and never wore boxers or briefs to conceal his very noticeable assets.

Aerith slowly engulfed Sora's manhood inside her hot wet mouth, slowly tasting it as though it was a forbidden fruit that only she was allowed to have. She bobbed her head up and down the shaft, making slow slurping noises. Sora couldn't help, but grit his teeth in frustration as he gripped the bedsheets with his knuckles, keeping himself under control to make himself last longer. Aerith slowly smiled at Sora's actions, she knew how to push the younger boy to his limits when it came to his body and was always satisfied with him in bed due to his excellent stamina and his well endowed assets. Sora thrusted his hips up in sync with Aerith's tongue, licking and sucking the head of Sora's penis, causing a small bit of pre-cum to leak out inside Aerith's mouth. Aerith used one of her hands to caress Sora's testicles, rolling and pinching them in her palm, causing Sora to let out a small groan.

"S-Sensei…" Sora closed his eyes as the blush on his face grew brighter, his heart beating faster and his chest panting in anticipation.

Aerith doubled her efforts, humming a small tune to send small vibrations along Sora's shaft to make him submit to her. Sora felt his testicles growing tighter as he gave into his orgasm.

"SENSEI!" Sora screamed, his penis spurting out large amounts of semen inside Aerith's mouth. Aerith swirled the white substance inside her mouth, savoring its salty sweet taste as she sucked the remaining substance off of his manhood.

"You tasted so good, Shota-kun, but I feel like it is time for you to review the first part of the lesson." Aerith smiled slyly as she unbutton her pink dress to reveal her hourglass figure that complimented her firm round D-cup breasts and heart shaped bottom.

Aerith positioned herself over Sora's face with her wet, glistening core above Sora's mouth. Sora crept his face close to her womanhood before beginning to lick and suck the outer folds. This caused Aerith to close her eyes and let out a small moan as she knew how good Sora was at licking her out. Sora clasped his hands on Aerith's luscious bottom as he continued to lick and suck her outer lips. Aerith grinded her hips against Sora as his nose rubbed against her clit, sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine. Sora slowly traced his tongue inside Aerith's warm wet core, prodding through the hot cavern. Aerith whimpered and moaned as Sora's tongue continued to lick against her core.

"K-Keep going, Shota-kun... I want you to make me feel good..." Aerith moaned, increasing the speed of her grinding as she felt her opening becoming wetter every second. Sora nibbled around the outer folds, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin and his tongue licking the wet opening.

"SORA!" Aerith released her juices onto Sora's face, her body becoming weary from her orgasm. Sora slurped up the clear substance, enjoying the tarty flavor it contained.

"Time for your test, Shota-kun…" Aerith cooed, grasping Sora's manhood which caused it to become erected.

Sora gave his trademark smile, positioning himself between Aerith's opening with his hands grasping her thighs. He took a deep breath before slowly thrusting himself into Aerith. Aerith closed her eyes once more, her face becoming red as a result of lust and how warm her body felt right now. Sora slowly began to gain momentum as he increased the speed of his thrusts and felt sweat dripping down his face.

"K-Keep going, Shota-kun…. I want to feel you inside me…" Aerith moaned, her hips flailing against the bed to feel Sora inside her core, demanding that she wanted Sora to be inside her.

Sora decided to decrease the speed of his thrusting so he could slowly torture and pleasure Aerith with slow, but long thrusts. This caused Aerith to squeal in delight, feeling Sora penetrating her hot, wet opening. Sora was so busy penetrating Aerith that he did not notice Aerith kissing him with her arms wrapped around his neck. Aerith bit Sora's bottom lip before she began licking and kissing the younger boy's nipples, causing his body to tense up from ecstasy.

"S-Sensei, I can feel myself giving out…" Sora grunted, slowly feeling his assets clinging close to his body.

"So am I, Shota-kun. I want you to release inside me.." Aerith answered, feeling her core constricting as she wrapped her legs around Sora, giving him no choice, but to release himself inside her.

The two brunettes screamed in pleasure as they felt their orgasms colliding into each other. Aerith let out a small moan as she felt warm, white semen filling her core, closing her legs to keep it inside to relish the feeling of Sora being inside her. Sora felt his lower body being covered with Aerith's sweet nectar and was about to pull out from Aerith when she held a finger to his mouth. "Sora, let's rest for a little bit before we continue with the rest of the lesson." Aerith commanded, wanting to relish Sora a little longer before continuing with their lesson.

-One hour later-

The two brunettes were currently resting against each other so they would have the energy to continue on with their lesson. Aerith gently shook Sora's shoulder to wake him up to prepare for the second part of their lesson. Sora woke up and looked at Aerith with a look of excitement, showing his willingness to continue his lesson with the older woman.

"Here is the second part of our lesson Sora, anal." Aerith positioned herself on her hands and knees, shaking her beautiful rear towards Sora, indicating that she wanted him to take her.

Sora quickly positioned himself and thrust right into her, causing Aerith to let out a small yelp of pain.

"Aerith, what's wrong?" Sora asked as he did not want to hurt Aerith.

"It's the first time we did this Sora so please be gentle." Aerith pleaded.

The younger brunette calmed himself before thrusting into Aerith once more at a slower pace this time. The older brunette let out small whimpers of pain as her rear adjusted to Sora's manhood, feeling it hit her g-spot with great ferocity. The screams of pain soon turned into moans of pleasure with Aerith closed her eyes and was enjoying Sora dominating her.

"Yes! Yes! Keep going Sora…" Aerith growled, her fists clenching the bed as she felt herself getting wetter.

Sora was completely in control of himself, grasping Aerith's lower torso with his arms to continue pleasuring Aerith with his thrusts. The air of the room that was once filled with a calm atmosphere is now filled with an atmosphere of lust and passion. The two lovers kept at each other until they both let out a loud moan, feeling their orgasms overcome their bodies with a glow of satisfaction. Aerith could only let out a soft sigh, feeling the Sora's semen filling her rear while Sora was panting in exhaustion.

"Let me clean you up…" Aerith began licking off her sweet nectar, causing the young boy to squirm from the feeling of her tongue tracing every bit of Sora's lower abdomen which caused his penis to become hard once more. Sora then returned the favor by licking out his seed from Aerith which had a really sweet taste due to Sora's diet mainly consisting of fruit due to the lack of conventional resources on Destiny Islands.

The two brunette lovers rested for a brief moment to catch their breath. Sora was about to close his eyes when he saw Aerith positioning herself on his thighs.

"It is time for our final fantasy Sora." Aerith whispered sweetly in his ear, impaling herself on his 6 inch penis which caused the younger boy to groan in response.

Aerith bounced up and down on Sora's manhood, her hair slightly messy from having so much sexual pleasure. Her D-cup breasts bounced in sync with her hips. Sora held onto her hips as he continued to be dominated by his older lover. The older woman eventually bounced faster with Sora letting out a sweet moan for her to hear while she was screaming her heart out.

"Aah..Ahhh..S-Soraa…" Aerith brought Sora close to her breasts, indicating that they needed some affection.

Sora began licking and sucking the luscious orbs, teasing the pink nipples with his tongue before biting it slightly which caused Aerith to gasp. Aerith kept Sora close to her breasts, playing with his soft brown hair. Sora continued to pound her sweet opening with every fiber of his being. Aerith wanted to hold off her orgasm, but the way Sora was pleasuring her body made it impossible.

The younger boy eventually thrusted as hard as he could into Aerith, feeling his testicles constricting him.

"Aerith!" Sora screamed, his penis squirting warm semen into her core that completely filled her.

"Sora!" Aerith moaned loudly as she felt her opening releasing her sweet juices onto Sora. The two lovers stay still for a few moments before Sora decided to speak up.

"I love you Aerith.." Sora stared at Aerith's alluring emerald eyes. Aerith wrapped her arms around Sora before bringing him down to the bed with her.

"I love you too, Sora." She kissed him with passion, biting his lower lip slightly before letting go. Sora wrapped his arms around Aerith as she fell asleep on top of him with the bedsheets covering their exhausted bodies. The two lovers soon fell asleep in bliss.

ChromeT227: This story was really hard to write since I had to type up the lemon scene to be very long. I will have the new chapter for "A Light to Her Darkness" posted by next week because of school and the fact I spent a majority of my time finishing this story. I will post other Sora pairings as soon as I get all of the requests out of the way first. I am now posting a challenge for anyone who can write a really good SoraXAerith pairing or SoraXTifa pairing because I feel like Sora does not get enough love from the females of Final Fantasy with the exception of Yuffie. I will declare a winner by sending them a PM to tell them if they won my challenge. I write these Sora pairings because I get my inspiration for writing fanfiction by reading fanfiction that isn't overdone so if there is not too much good fanfiction, it will be harder for me to write fanfics. This is ChromeT227 signing out!


End file.
